En Tiempos de Guerra
by yami2703
Summary: Ella era una princesa y futura reina de la parte Norte de Britania. Él era el rey de la parte oeste de Britania. La invasión de los anglosajones había desequilibrado la política de Britania y los reinos Britano-romanos estaban en guerra ya sea entre ellos mismo o contra los invasores anglosajones, ya que todos trataban de dominar la mayor cantidad de tierras en la Isla de Britania.
1. Chapter 1

I don´t own to: InuYasha (Rumiko Takahashi)

no tengo ni idea que escribiré, espero que les guste.

Inglaterra siglo VI d.C después de la salida de los Romanos de Britania (Inglaterra) y en medio de la llegada de los Anglosajones. Britania estaba dividida en 4 reinos

Resumen: Ella era una princesa y futura reina de la parte Norte de Britania; hija del rey Arthwys proveniente del noble linaje de Coel Hen, el Viejo, un Dux Britannorum. Él era el rey de la parte oeste de Britania, hijo del gran rey Arturo y sobrino-nieto de gran rey Aurelius Ambrosius y nieto de Uther Pendragon,. La invasión de los anglosajones había desequilibrado la política de Britania y los reinos Britano-romanos estaban en guerra ya sea entre ellos mismo o contra los invasores anglosajones, ya que todos trataban de dominar la mayor cantidad de tierras en la Isla de Britania.

* * *

**"auch" **dijo Kikyou después de haberse pinchado un dedo con una de las espinas de su rosal. Ella sólo tenía 7 años de edad; Elizabeth se acerco, tomo el dedo de su hija, seco la sangre con un pañuelo y le dio un beso en la frente.

**"debemos entrar Kikyou, cada vez esta haciendo más frío" **Kikyou tomo la mano de su madre y comenzaron a caminar al castillo. Al entrar vio a su padre, quien acababa de llegar de una batalla contra los anglosajones que intentaban invadir desde el este, Kikyou corrió y lo abrazó. Su padre la levanto entre sus brazos, él sabia que ella sería igual que él y protegería a toda costa las tierras de su reino. Kikyou se acerco al oído de su padre y le susurro **"¿has traído mi regalo?"** Arthwys miró a Elizabeth, para encontrar su aprobación.

Aunque Elizabeth se preocupaba por su hija sabía que Kikyou tenía la misma alma aguerrida de sus antepasados y con o sin su permiso, Kikyou tomaría las armas para defender a su pueblo. Era parte de Kikyou parte de sus antepasados; Elizabeth podía ver es misma mirada en su esposo, la mirada de una guerrera, que era melancólica pero que al mismo tiempo no se quebrantaba con nada. Kikyou tenía esa mirada fuerte y a la vez tranquila, la mirada de un guerrero y gobernante; pero sobre todo tenía una mirada llena de bondad y amor. Elizabeth suspiro y asintió con la cabeza a Arthwys que aún esperaba su aprobación para darle sus regalos a su hija.

Arthwys pidió que trajeran los regalos de su hija, que consistían en: una espada, que posiblemente Kikyou aún no podría empuñar; dos puñales; dos arcos, uno que se ajustaba a la altura de Kikyou y uno más grande; un caraj y un baúl lleno de flechas; un baúl con los más hermosos vestidos y abrigos; algunas joyas; y un vestido de guerrera y una armadura que había mandado a hacer exclusivamente para ella.

Kikyou se acerco emocionada a sus regalos y luego a su padre. No es que Arthwys era un mal padre, él sólo deseaba que su hija supiera protegerse; ella sería la futura reina de las tierras del norte y muchos tratarían de invadir las tierras después de que él muriera, sólo quería que su hija se protegiera y que nada la pudiera lastimar.

Kikyou corrió a su padre y le dio un beso, luego a su madre e hizo lo mismo, tomo el pequeño caraj y las flechas y comenzó a entrenar. Los arqueros de Britania eran los mejores y Kikyou estaba decidida a ser la mejor de su pueblo, y así poder ser una buena reina protegiendo a su pueblo como lo habían hecho sus antepasados y su padre.

Kikyou se acerco a uno de los objetivos, se ubico a cierta distancia y lanzó la flecha la cual aterrizó justo en el centro; jamás lo diría pero ella había tomado sin permiso algunos arcos y flechas de los soldados y había practicado por las noches con la ayuda de su nana Elene, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que pudiera empuñar la espada que su padre le había regalado, mientras tanto ella practicaría con los puñales. Kikyou siguió practicando por varias horas más.

* * *

Sesshoumaru era hijo del rey Arturo. Arturo había heredado el reino de su tío Aurelius Ambrosius, y era hijo de Uther Pendragon; grandes combatiente que habían mantenido a los anglosajones limitados a las tierras del este y el sur de Britania; ellos eran guerreros natos al igual que lo era Sesshoumaru. Bajo el reinado de Arturo las tierras del oeste se mantenían tranquilas y libre de los anglosajones. Sesshoumaru tenía 12 años de edad y ya era preparado para ser el próximo rey las tierras de occidentales.

La madre de Sesshoumaru había muerto a manos algunos anglosajones, los cuales luego habían sido encarcelados y enjuiciados, en donde se les dictamino la muerte por horca. Los asesino fueron ahorcados públicamente a petición del pueblo como justicia por haber matado y violado a su reina.

Sesshoumaru tomo un caballo y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su padre, se coloco su armadura, tomo su espada y comenzaron su entrenamiento. Sesshoumaru sabía que su padre era el mejor en su clase, así que como él quería ser igual o mejor que su padre practicaba incesantes horas cuando su padre regresaba de alguna batalla, para como él decía aprender del mejor.

Sesshoumaru era un guerrero, un caballero y aunque amaba la batalla, tenía un gran sentido del honor. Su padre lo sabía Sesshoumaru sería un gran sucesor sólo había que ablandar un poco su corazón y probablemente sería aún mejor rey que él.

El duelo había terminado, **"veo que has mejorado hijo"** Sesshoumaru bajo del caballo al igual que su padre **"eso es sólo porque aprendo de los mejore, padre" **dijo Sesshoumaru. Arturo suspiro su hijo era muy buen guerrero, pero aún le faltaba suavizar su corazón para ser un buen rey.


	2. Chapter 2

I don´t own to: InuYasha (Rumiko Takahashi)

gracias Dany, tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible para el encuentro, espero que te agrade :).

Los lugares mencionados en está historia y muchos de los nombres son basados en hechos reales, los lugares sí existen y al igual que muchos de los nombres. Si desean pueden ubicarse con un mapa de Britania. Esta es una historia en la que me demorare más en actualizar porque tengo que leer sobre la historia de Britania. Gracias por su paciencia.

* * *

Kikyou fue creciendo, al ser descendiente del linaje de Coel Hen había heredado los reinos de Rheged y Elmet; así que mantenía la mayor cantidad de alianzas y luchas contra los anglosajones.

Arthwys mantenía una estrecha amistad con el rey Arturo, habían luchado en constantes guerras juntos protegiendo principalmente el noroeste de Britania y además el primo de Arthwys; Peredur rey de Deirf, hijo de Efrawg era uno de los caballeros del rey Arturo, y era llamando Sir Percival.

A Arthwys le hubiera encantado que su primo Sir Percival, engendrara un heredero; quizás así Kikyou no tendría que cargar con el gran peso de los reinos de Elmet y Rheged. Si Sir Percival no tenía herederos Kikyou también debería hacerse cargo, como única descendiente, de Deirf. Esa era la principal preocupación de Arthwys con tres reinos en sus manos, ella sería el principal objetivo de cualquier desgraciado con sed de poder. Él protegería a su hija y le enseñaría a protegerse mientras le quedará vida. El temor latente de Arthwys era que Kikyou corriera el mismo destino de Boudica.

Kikyou era una mezcla entre la belleza de su madre Elizabeth y su abuela Muireann, madre de Arthwys.

La madre de Arthwys era Irlandesa, que eran provenientes de los celtas, y ella era tan blanca como la nieve; y Kikyou había heredado el blanco color de su abuela; al igual que los labios tan rojos como la sangre que matizaban perfectamente en su piel blanca; sus ojos marrón claro del mismo color a los de Elizabeth, pero sin duda alguna era la mirada de Arthwys y todos los que descendían del rey Coel. Kikyou tenía una mirada justa, llena de compasión, tranquilidad, amor, con destellos de tristeza, pero también en su mirada se podía ver la dignidad, la grandeza, la altivez, el honor, se podía ver el alma de una guerrera. Sus largos cabellos negros como los de Elizabeth. Parecía tan delicada como una muñeca de porcelana, como si se rompería si la tocaban. Kikyou era bastante agradable a la vista y le habían dado el título del "Lirio del Norte" ó "la campanilla de nieve". Se decía que ni siquiera su abuela Muireann poseía tal belleza. Nadie podría imaginar que ese lirio tan delicado podría atravesar diestramente el corazón de un guerrero, o empuñar una espada bastante bien. y mucho menos que la flor más delicada del norte llevaba siempre consigo dos puñales entre sus vestidos.

xxxxxxx

El rey Arturo como una de las tantas veces después de la muerte de Uther Pendragon, su padre, comenzó a tener más responsabilidades y enviar a sus caballeros para tratar lo temas de las alianzas con los demás reinos; aunque cuando se trataba de ayudar en batalla Arturo siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar.

Una de las tantas veces en que Arturo envió a uno de sus caballeros a mantener las alianzas con los reinos del norte, a él no poder asistir. Casi todos los caballeros se encontraban en batalla; así que Arturo tuvo la necesidad de enviar al hijo de uno de los caballeros, llamado Skatina.

Skatina era de cierto modo una deshonra para su padre, sólo que Arturo no sabía esta información.

Arturo envió a Skatina en presencia de Arthwys a arreglar algunos asuntos de su alianza. Se envió con un día de anticipación una carta para informar de la llegada de Skatina al castillo de Arthwys en la región de Elmet, para que así todo estuviera listo para su llegada.

xxxxxxxx

Kikyou había cumplido 13 años, estaba cabalgando a toda velocidad en su caballo hacia el castillo en Elmet; antes de que su padre llegara de la batalla que se había librado en Deirf, ya que los anglosajones habían intensificado sus ataques hacia el norte de Britania.

Kikyou participo en la batalla en Deirf, ese era el reino de su tío Sir Percival, el primo de su padre; y ella sentía que era su deber proteger las tierras de Deirf junto con su padre y su tío. Kikyou se bajo del caballo, se quito la gran armadura de acero que la cubría de pies a cabeza, y también se quito el casco, la espada y el resto de las armas, sólo se quedo con el arco y las flechas. La ropa que llevaba debajo de la armadura de acero estaba por completo sudada. debajo de la armadura llevaba un vestido largo de color verde, hecho de un material bastante ligero y las mangas llegaban hasta la sangría, en la parte de arriba, sobre la parte superior del vestido, era una cota de malla que se extendía desde el cuello hasta sus caderas; sobre la cota de malla llevaba una cota de cuero endurecido de color marrón. Su padre le había regalado varias vestimentas de batalla con la misma descripción y casi siempre que practicaba usaba alguna; y aún más si se escapaba para luchar en alguna batalla.

Kikyou tomo una flecha de su caraj, la puso en su arco y apunto a un objetivo que se encontraba a 1 km de distancia, soltó la flecha que dio justo en el blanco. Luego tomo otra flecha y realizo el mismo procedimiento sólo que a un objetivo más lejano, después de que la fecha dio justo en el blanco; Kikyou vio llegar a su padre en el caballo, se subió al caballo y cabalgo hasta donde se encontraba. bajo del caballo y abrazó a su padre, realizó una reverencia al resto de los presentes.

"**padre me alegra que llegase con bien, estaba muy preocupada por usted"** dijo Kikyou ayudando a su padre a caminar, ella sabía que su padre estaba herido; uno porque la sangre estaba cayendo desde un costado de su hombro y dos porque había visto cuando lo habían herido. Kikyou llevo a su padre adentro y comenzó a limpiar la herida, la desinfecto y vendó. se despidió de su padre y fue a ayudar a los demás heridos.

Arthwys fue a reunirse con Elizabeth **"no me gusta que ella luche, aún es muy pequeña; tengo miedo que le suceda algo"** le dijo Elizabeth a Arthwys; **"lo sé, a mi tampoco me gusta verla en el campo de batalla; si algo le sucede no sé lo que haré pero también sé que volverá a escapar como tantas otras veces"** dijo Arthwys un poco entristecido, él sabía que Kikyou se escapaba y luchaba junto a él. Arthwys siempre le decía a Kikyou que no había nadie más en el arco, como lo era ella; y que reconocería su manera de lanzar las flechas entre millones de personas, porque nadie tiraba con tanta pasión como lo hacia Kikyou. Y era cierto Arthwys, reconocía a su hija al verla tirar del arco con tanta destreza y pasión; aunque fuera extraño podría considerarse que Kikyou era una de las mejores arqueras y arqueros en toda Britania, el cual era un territorio en donde estaban los mejores arqueros.

Un mensajero se acerco corriendo y les entrego la carta con el sello real de Arturo, Arthwys abrió la carta, despidió al mensajero dándole algunas piezas de oro y comenzó a leer _"lamento no poder ir nuevamente a mantener nuestras negociaciones de alianza, pero como sabrás desde la muerte de mi padre he estado más ocupado, desearía poder haberte ayudado en la batalla en Deirf y por lo menos enviar a mi hijo Sesshoumaru; pero los anglosajones están atacando de manera persistente desde el sur, así que he tenido que mantener los limites. He enviado al hijo de uno de mis caballeros a tratar los temas diplomáticos de nuestra alianza, llegara un día después de la presente carta; espero no te cause ninguna molestia."_ y en la parte de abajo nuevamente se encontraba el sello real del rey Arturo.

Arthwys comenzó a preparar todo para la llegada del enviado de Arturo.

Después de ayudar a los heridos Kikyou fue a su habitación a prepararse para dormir, su padre le informo que al día siguiente llegaría un enviado del rey Arturo y le pidió que ayudara a Elizabeth a tener todo listo para la llegada del huésped.

xxxxxxxxx

Kikyou tomo un baño en la tina con agua de rosas; se coloco un corset color crema y unas mayas de tela hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, para cubrir su parte inferior; se coloco un hermoso vestido azul marino de mangas largas y con detalles en plateado bastante ceñido en la parte superior, y adorno sus sienes con una pequeña tiara de oro blanco con incrustaciones de zafiros; la parte de abajo del vestido era amplio como de costumbre, arrastrando la parte de atrás.

* * *

Muireann: significa "mar blanco" en Irlandés, según leyendas en Irlanda es el nombre con el que bautizaron a una sirena que atrapo un pescador y ella se convirtió en mujer. Se pronuncia: murin

Boudica (60 y 61): era la reina del británico Iceni, tribu que lideró un levantamiento contra las fuerzas de ocupación del Imperio Romano. Su esposo Prasutago le heredo en su testamento a ella, sus dos hijas y a el emperador romano. El imperio romano ignoro la voluntad de Prasutago y se apropio del reino, azotando y violando a Boudica y a sus dos hijas. Boudica se suicido o enfermo, no se sabe a ciencia cierta, y no fue capturada al ser derrotadas sus tropas.

King Coel: uno de los más grandes guerreros del norte de Britania, Rey de los reinos de Rheged, Elmet y Deirf; los cuales repartió a sus tres hijos.

Skatina: pronunciación en ruso, borracho o sucio. no tengo caracteres rusos en mi computador.

sangría: esta ubicada en la mitad del brazo, en la parte interior del codo. Lugar mayormente utilizado para sacar la sangre.

cota de cuero endurecido: parece una especie de corset, pero actúa como una especie de peto de una armadura.

A los arqueros de Britania se le consideraba los mejores, al ser capturados por los enemigos, los enemigos le cortaban los dedos indice y pulgar. podían alcanzar objetivos a largas distancias y con gran precisión y exactitud.


	3. Chapter 3

I don´t own to: InuYasha (Rumiko Takahashi)

gracias rukia por comentar.

me disculpo por un error cometido en el capitulo anterior; los dedos cortados no eran el indice y pulgar, sino el indice y el corazón. Sabía que era el indice y el corazón, pero al escribir no me di cuenta que lo que escribí fue pulgar.

* * *

El reino de Camelot era de una gran belleza, se encontraba al sur de Gales y norte de Winchester. Camelot, la capital del reino del Rey Arturo, estaba ubicada cerca de las costas del oeste. El castillo y el pueblo estaban rodeados de una gran muralla; fuera de la muralla se extendían extensas llanuras, un río que aparte de dar agua a los pobladores también funcionaba como protección.

Camelot era la ciudad más prospera de toda Britania. Arturo era un rey de gran nobleza y sabiduría; su reino se regia por el honor, la justicia, la bondad, la valentía, la igualdad, la paz y el servicio a los demás. El lema de la mesa redonda era: "servicio, bondad, justicia, honor, sabiduría, lealtad, deber, valor e inteligencia".

Sesshoumaru había logrado pertenecer a la mesa redonda a sus 16 años; gracias a su gran sentido del deber, el honor, la justicia, el valor, la lealtad y su extensa inteligencia; sólo le faltaba la bondad y el servicio a los demás, los cuales todos justos llegan a la sabiduría. Sesshoumaru era el mejor con la espada; aún mejor que su padre y eso era conocido por todos y cada uno de los caballeros de la mesa redonda, ya que habían luchado varias batallas juntos en la protección de los pueblo en contra de la barbarie de los anglo-sajones.

Arturo se volvió a casar con Lady Ginebra princesa de Cameliard, hija de Leodegrance; cuando Sesshoumaru tenía 17 años. Ginebra era una mujer de gran belleza, era una de las mujeres más hermosas de Britania; y era quien había capturado nuevamente el corazón del gran rey Arturo.

Sesshoumaru siguió acompañando a su padre en muchas de las batallas en las que participaba; a veces cuando Arturo estaba ocupado en alguna batalla para la protección del reino en algún lugar lejano y el reino de Camelot se veía amenazado por otras fuerzas armadas; Sesshoumaru tomaba varios caballeros y soldados para proteger el reino, siendo él el comandante y así ganándose el título de Pendragon.

Sesshoumaru llevaba el calor de la batalla dentro de él, por su cuerpo corría la sangre de un rey, él estaba destinado a ser rey aún si no hubiese nacido en una cuna noble; todo él imponía respeto y autoridad, su mirada era profunda y gallarda, y nunca había rastro de dudas o temor, muchos habían sido desarmados ante su mirada como si no fuesen nada. Su destino no podía ser otro más que el de ser un rey y un comandante digno descendiente de Uther, Arturo, Aurelius y muchos otros que habían luchado hasta la muerte por proteger su pueblo.

Sesshoumaru era admirado por sus grandes proezas, entre damas y caballeros de todo Camelot y sus alrededores. Además que era grandemente admirado por muchas damas de la nobleza por su aspecto físico. Sus largos cabellos plateados; su fornido cuerpo; su altura, que lo hacia ver más imponente de lo que ya era; sus hermosos ojos que parecían el sol y en donde se podía ver las llamas ardientes del sol al calor de la batalla, aunque eso era un poco contradictorio en especial por la frialdad de sus ojos; su piel blanca, lo hacia parecer la luna; sus labios los cuales eran codiciados por una gran numero de damas. La sola presencia de Sesshoumaru era imponente, había en él esa dignidad, Todo él era el sueños de tantas damas que sacrificarían muchas cosas con tal de que Sesshoumaru les mostrara los placeres de la carne, más específicamente de su carne.

Sesshoumaru era uno de los reyes más admirado por las damas, pertenecientes a cualquier nivel social; y ser el primero a la linea del trono de Camelot se podría considerar como un atractivo más. Aunque él era consiente de las constante miradas de las doncellas a su alrededor; de cierto modo las ignoraba, no porque no las hallara atractivas, sino porque sentía que les hacia falta algo; él no consideraban que ellas fueran dignas para tomar el lugar como reina de Camelot, ese era un honor que debía tener una dama con el suficientemente valor y entereza para mantener la prosperidad y seguridad de Camelot, una dama que estuviera dispuesta a dar su vida por su reino, alguien que no sólo fuese un adorno más en el reino, sino que estuviera a la par de cualquiera de los caballeros de la mesa redonda y que fuese respetada no sólo por ser la reina de Camelot sino por ella misma.

Había una gran batalla, los anglo-sajones estaban arremetiendo con todas sus fuerzas en contra de los reinos del oeste, era una lucha constante. Arturo había enviado a un hijo de uno de los caballeros de la mesa redonda, el cual no estaba participando en la contienda; para así mantener la alianza con los reinos del norte más específicamente con los reinos del rey Arthwys.

La batalla había durado varios días y al parecer duraría varios más. Habían centenares de cadáveres por todo el campo de batalla, personas decapitadas, divididas en dos; el campo de batalla había perdido el colo verde del pasto para tomar un color rojo de la sangre que se había derramado, hasta ahora, durante la batalla; el aroma del lugar apestaba a sangre y a cadáveres. Los anglo-sajones estaban perdiendo ante las fuerzas liderizadas por Arturo y Sesshoumaru, pero aún así no cedían; algo que era de admirar.

Mientras estaban en la batalla, Skatina había llegado a Elmet, a mantener la alianza entre el norte y el oeste.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kikyou se veía hermosa, en ese vestido azul y el adorno de la tiara en sus sienes; a pesar de tener sólo trece años, su cuerpo ya tenía curvas en los lugares correctos. Poseía una gran belleza, la cual posiblemente incrementaría mientras crecía y se hacía toda una dama.

Kikyou estaba junto a sus padres en la entrada del castillo, esperando al enviado del rey Arturo. El cual a ver a Kikyou quedo totalmente prendado de su belleza; era tan hermosa y con tan corta edad, su belleza podría ser comparada con la de la reina Ginebra.

Skatina no podía apartar los ojo de Kikyou; pero él jamás podría fatal el respeto a ella y menos aún cuando ella era la posible reina de dos de los reinos más importantes del norte, o por lo menos no lo haría en su sano juicio.

Se realizó una gran en honor al enviado de Arturo, para celebrar la alianza entre en norte y el oeste. Skatina bebió hasta embriagarse por completo. Él salió del gran salón por una puerta que conducía a los jardines, sentía muchas ganas de vomitar y se alejo un poco; siguió tomando de una jarra grande de madera. Skatina tambaleaba por completo y al intentar regresar al gran salón se había perdido; camino o más bien gateo por unos cuantos minutos hasta llegar a unas caballerizas.

Kikyou se encontraba cepillando el pelaje de su caballo, hasta que sintió que alguien la tomo por la cintura y le topo la boca; Kikyou intento defenderse y liberarse del hombre, el cual obviamente había estado bebiendo por su desagradable aroma. Kikyou luchaba cada vez con más fuerza; pero ella era sólo de trece años luchando con un hombre de gran fuerza y de 1.85 de altura.

Skatina atrajo lo más que pudo a Kikyou a su cuerpo y la tiro al suelo posándose sobre ella; Kikyou sintió temor y algunas lagrimas corrieron pos sus ojos, él la tenía completamente inmovilizada. Ella recordó la daga que su abuela le había regalado antes de morir y que ella siempre llevaba, ajustada a su muslo. Kikyou trato varias veces de morder su mano sin poder lograrlo, ya que el la tenía cubierta con una tela; pero aún sí ella no se rindió, quizá si seguía intentando podría morderlo. Skatina rompió la parte superior del vestido, cundo por fin Kikyou pudo morderlo y ella utilizó ese momento de distracción para darle con su rodilla en la parte nobles de Skatina, haciendo que este aflojara el control sobre ella y ella aprovechando la situación tomo la daga de su muslo, lo cual no le costo mucho porque Skatina había roto su vestido dejando sólo con la maya y el corset. Kikyou, pese a la diferencia de altura, rápidamente puso la daga en el cuello de Skatina.

**"si no se queda quieto, lo mato"** dijo Kikyou, después de haberse parado del suelo sin quitar la daga del cuello de Skatina. La mirada de Kikyou era bastante amenazadora, Skatina puedo ver que si no la obedecía lo más probable es que sería degollado en ese mismo instante; él estaba borracho, pero aún así su instinto de sobrevivencia era más fuerte que su embriagues.

Kikyou camino un par de pasos sin quitar la daga del cuello de Skatina, hasta que algunos guardias la divisaron desde una de las torres de vigilancia. Los guardias usaron el cuerno para llamar a otros guardias y desde le torre de vigilancia avisaron que la princesa estaba en peligro. Había guardias por doquier al igual que los presentes en la fiesta, rodeándolos y al a su princesa sólo en mayas y corset su ira ardió; como era posible que alguien se atreviera a faltar el respeto de su princesa. Los guardias rápidamente tomaron a Skatina consigo y lo llevaron a uno de los calabozos donde fue torturado hasta el amanecer donde sería juzgado de alta traición, hacia la princesa y hacia los reinos de Rheged y Elmet. Skatina fue decapitado por decreto del concejo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La batalla en el oeste había acabado y al llegar se enteraron que el rey Arthwys había roto la alianza con el reino de Camelot con una nota y la cabeza de Skatina. Sir Percival se retiro de la mesa redonda al enterarse del agravió al cual había sido sometida su sobrina. El rey de Gododdin también rompió la alianza con Arturo, ya que su esposa era tía de Kikyou.

* * *

Pendragon significa comandante.

Arturo sólo se caso una vez y fue con Ginebra; la cual luego le fue infiel con Lancelot, uno de los caballeros de la mesa redonda. Arturo no llegó a tener hijos, aunque se dice que Mordred era hijo de Arturo y de Morgana; ya que Morgana, para vengarse de Ginebra, se hizo pasar por Ginebra una noche y quedo embarazada de Arturo.

A Ginebra(gales) también se le llama Guinevere (latín).


End file.
